


Sweet Revenge

by JayColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Stuck on You." Ten years after the unfortunate superglue incident, Harry and Cormac get their revenge on a certain Teddy Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I’m not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone’s copyright or trademark. The only things about this story that I own are the characters and storylines not featured in the books.
> 
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen
> 
> Summary: Sequel to "Stuck on You." Ten years after the unfortunate superglue incident, Harry and Cormac get their revenge on a certain Teddy Lupin.

Sweet Revenge  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

Calling upon reserves of restraint that neither of them even knew they possessed, Harry and Cormac somehow managed to refrain from killing six-year-old Teddy. Instead, they decided to bide their time and get back at the little imp in a more fun and embarrassing way. After all, as Teddy Lupin would come to remember, he wasn't the only son of a Marauder...

Revenge waited for ten years, until one day while he was putting away Teddy's clothes, Dobby made an interesting discovery in the now sixteen-year-old Teddy's underwear drawer. Under orders to immediately report anything of the kind to his older masters, Dobby popped into the study to find Harry and Cormac curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Masters," Dobby said. "Made discoveries have I."

"What have you found, Dobby?" Cormac asked, as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"These," the little elf said with a grin, as he held up two items. One was a bottle of lubricant and the other was a well-thumbed copy of Playwitch magazine. "In Master Teddy's room."

"Thank the Gods," Harry said with a grin. "The time for our revenge has come, Cormac."

"It certainly took long enough," Cormac said. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get satisfaction."

"Is topping not satisfying you anymore?" Harry asked. "Because I'd be more than happy to switch."

"Oh no you don't!" Cormac exclaimed. "I meant what I said, love. I'm topping from now on."

"Come on, Cormac," Harry whined. "It's been ten years. Could you at least let me top once a month, maybe?"

As this conversation was happening, Dobby quietly placed the items he'd found on the coffee table and placed his fingers in his ears, humming quietly to himself, as he waited patiently for his masters to get their minds out of the gutter and back onto the matter at hand.

"Oh stop your whining, Harry," Cormac said. "Alright, if you manage to come up with a plan to completely and utterly mortify Teddy as revenge for what he did to us all those years ago, then, I'll be nice," here he paused for a moment. He'd never admit to Harry, of course, but he did kind of miss bottoming as other than that one time, he'd always enjoyed it. Harry was nothing if not talented and he truly was the most talented lover that Cormac had ever had. 

"You'll be nice and what?" Harry asked, after a moment of silence, breaking Cormac from his decidedly dirty thoughts.

"I'll be nice and let you top," Cormac answered. "Once a week."

After the initial shock wore off and he managed to process the other man's words, Harry kissed Cormac soundly on the lips and said, "Cormac, you've just made me a very happy man." Then smiling and rubbing his hands together, Harry cackled with glee, as he said, "I hope you're ready Cormac because by this time next week, your arse is mine."

Cormac knew that look in Harry's eye all too well. Shaking his head, he said, "I've created a monster," as Harry began piecing together his plans for revenge against his godson.

Three days later, Teddy found himself back at Hogwarts. Winter break was over and it was now time to get back to studying. However, studying could wait for a few minutes. Right now, Teddy wanted... no, needed to relax a bit. He'd taken his relaxation aids with him over the break, but he'd never had a chance to use them because he just felt really strange about pleasuring himself with his godfather and Uncle Cormac just on the other side of the wall. They weren't at Hogwarts, however, and Teddy felt no such strangeness about doing it in his dorm room. Sure, his year mates were in the room, but they'd all done it at one time or another and honestly, that's what bed curtains were for. It was, after all, an unwritten rule of the sixth-year Gryffindor boy's dorm that if the curtains were closed before eight, to stay the hell away.

Shutting his curtains and ignoring the knowing grin of his friend Eric who looked up from his book at the movement, Teddy reached under his pillow and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and his favorite copy of Playwitch magazine. Among the numerous hot centerfolds in it, was Teddy's favorite which was entitled 'Double Trouble' and featured the Weasley twins, Fred and George, in a series of homoerotic images that their mother was still chastising them about twelve years after they posed for them. Some might say that it was wrong for Teddy to pleasure himself while looking at pictures of two men who were essentially his uncles, but, he didn't care. They were hot, after all, and made Teddy hard enough to pound nails. That fact alone was enough to banish any odd feelings he might have about the situation.

Opening the magazine to the correct page, Teddy banished his clothes with a flick of his wand before placing it on his nightstand. Unscrewing the cap on the bottle, he then placed the slick liquid on his fingers and spread his legs as he slid two fingers into his awaiting hole and then grabbed his cock in his other hand, gripping it as hard as he could, as he looked at the images in front of him and imagined himself as part of a Weasley sandwich, with himself as the meat and Fred and George as the bread.

Pushing his fingers in deep, Teddy moaned softly as his middle finger grazed his prostate. His mind was quickly failing him as the pleasure coursed through his body and so he didn't realize that there was a problem until it was too late.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as his fingers, buried deep inside his ass suddenly refused to move, as did his other hand, locked in a vice grip on his cock. After a moment of panic, the realization hit him and he shook his head. "This is Harry and Uncle Cormac's revenge."

"Right you are, kiddo," the picture of Fred Weasley suddenly spoke, prompting Teddy to jump.

"They've bided their time," George explained. "Let you think they'd forgotten..."

"It really was quite brilliant of them," Fred went on. "We were more than happy to help."

"They used a new product of ours, you see," George said with a grin. "A form of superglue that is resistant to all magic."

Teddy's eyes almost bugged out of his head at that. "You mean?"

"Don't worry, it'll wear off," Fred said. "In two hours. Enjoy."

No sooner did Fred finish speaking, did the curtains on Teddy's bed fly open and he found himself surrounded by all of his dorm mates, as well as the real Fred and George, and Harry and Cormac.

"We so need to take a picture of this," Cormac said with a grin, as Teddy turned beet red.

"Oh I so agree, Cormac, dear," Harry said.

Teddy squirmed uncomfortably on his bed, and everyone else laughed. "This is a little extreme, don't ya think?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "Revenge is sweet, isn't it? Oh, Cormac, I believe we had a deal."

-o-0-o-

The End


End file.
